My will of fire
by namikage-bushin
Summary: When an older Hinata witness her lover death, what will she be able to sacrifice in order for him to live again? TIME TRAVEL!  Naru/Hina and others minors parings.


**Hello Hello!**

This is the first fan fiction that I publish so I am rather nervous. I hope you like it :3

**This is a fic for my nee ChiharuNakamura OuO **in reply of the one she made to me (called Encantos Fairy Tail LucyxLoke. Go check her fictions if you know Portuguese ouo) Also you can read this fic in Portuguese if you want to just go to my profile :D

Also I'll do my best to do a small resume in the beginning of any new chapter. I know it's hard to keep up with the fanfics if we take too long uploading.

_**Disclaimer**_**: **I do not own Naruto universe. Although I would love to… hehehe

Oh and read this with Naruto soundtrack _**Sadness and Sorrow **_and _**Grief and Sorrow**_if you want music to go with it (you can find it easily in the YouTube)

Begin!

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Namikage Naruto.<p>

In the earlier times, he was named as a demon, an orphan kid that contained the worst tailed demon, Kyuuibi no kitsune. Then as the time passed, Uzumaki Naruto started to be referred as a pain in the ass, a trickster, a student, a brother, a friend, a hero, a lover until finally everyone referred him as the Hokage. And the one that managed to keep the ninja world in peace due to his actions. For many decades his name will not be forgotten as the meaning of something higher, something precious as bonds, even in a word when killing was an everyday action.

So there he was, resting calmly in his village, after passing the will of fire to as many people he meet in his life. The famous geeky smile was in his face, yet his heart was set as stone, no longer beating. In this peaceful Konoha, herded by all of the other hokages, he was the rightfully Rokudaime Hokage, only one more that died protecting the village.

And It seemed like tradition, dying for the people you loved.

The entire Konoha village had come to the funeral, bringing flowers. Some shaked, some cried, some raged, some looked emotionless to the image, yet all of them had something in common, besides dressing all in black. They all loved or respected Naruto deeply.

If you glanced around, you would even notice some rare people from the nearby countries, and in especial one very especial red haired kage, wearing a heavy expression. _If only_ were many of the words that passed in his brain, the same words that passed in the head of many others few shinobis present in the last attack that took the life of the loved Hokage. Lee cried, reminding all the youghtfull time they spent together, Shikamaru and Shino looked to the grave in a painfully blank stare, respecting with sadness their companion. Kiba looked down, patting the whining akamaru, understanding the sad look his dog had. Chouji hugged Ino at her shoulders, trying to support her desolately. Neji and Sai looked respectfully to his once comrade picture, like it was meant to be, remembering what Naruto taught them, vowing to not forget. Shizune grabbed tonton in a painfully grasp, watching the burial of the brother she never had. Yamato and Iruka pained themselves, one more than the other, placing theirs flowers in theirs student grave.

Yet some of the shinobis present called a little bit more attention, especially because they were part of the original squad, the legendary squad of the sannin students that changed the world so much. A gray haired male, that today seemed to forgot his book, a pink haired female and a raven haired male, the only head master of the uchiha clan. It was the original squad that produced such a talented young man like Naruto.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura.

Surprising enough, Kakashi had not reached late, Sasuke no longer wear a revenge gaze and Sakura… well Sakura was the old Sakura, crying her soul of.

But for much that you looked around, you couldn't see a particular violet haired female that loved Naruto so much anywhere. You couldn't see the head of the Hyuuga clan around.

Hinata Hyuuga, the once shy chuunin that wished for Naruto attention, turned into a good jounin, a rightfully head of the clan, a great woman. A woman that now grieved for the dead of her loved one, clutching her womb, sadly looking at the village from mountain faces. Her hand caressed the ground below, as if caressing Naruto himself, knowing that place was one of his favorites - Right above his own head crafted in stone. Silent tears of sadness touched her cheeks, her gray orbs denoting pain of losing him, yet she couldn't blame him for not being there for their son, she couldn't blame him for leaving so soon.

He died doing what he believed.

She still reminded of his grin, all bloodied in the doors of the death, clutching her hand lovingly, saying the words that his throat could no longer spell. The only things that he had left for her now were memories. Painfully memories that Hinata would carry to the rest of her life.  
>"I..I only wish it was different… N-Naruto-kun…" her voice came out shakily, still hurt "…If only I could have saved you…M-Make something different…" her face clutched in pain, her eyes burning with the hot tears, forcing her to bring her hands to her face, sobbing. All of her body shook, her voice nothing more than a fragile whisper.<br>"…I-If O-On…Only.."

/

"-inata?….Hinata? Are you okay?" a deep familiar whispered voice sounded near. She felt those familiar rough fingers touching her cheeks, surprising herself with the tears she never knew she had spilled.  
>"Was it a nightmare, Hinata?" in the middle of the night, she glimpsed that smiled she loved, feeling his thumbs cleaning her tears - He was worried about her. Yes he was right, it had been a nightmare. No way in heaven that the strong male she knew and loved right now hugging her in the bed, comforting her, was going to suffer what she had seen in her dream. With a small, shy smile, Hinata snuggled into the warming and inviting chest, deciding to forget her dream with the intent of sleeping peacefully with her lover.<br>"I..-It is nothing, Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahah! So what did you thought of this prologue of a fanfic?<strong>

**Awsome? Great? Stupid? Mad? Bad Wrote? Could pass? Too small?****R&R plz :3 I'll give you a cookie!**

**I can only improve if people tell me what do I have wrong :D**

**Namikage-bushin~**


End file.
